


Valentine's day morning

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Mike has ideas.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Valentine's day morning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello my dear Marvey friends. I was inspired yesterday by some art from our dear Rikutaa.  
> So, this came out.

_Awfully proud of yourself this morning aren’t you, Mike?_

_Yup. Very. I had my ways with you and it was fantastic._

_You little shit. I love you though._

* * *

It’s Valentine’s day and obviously Harvey had prepared everything for tonight.

Flowers, fancy diner, chocolates, the whole shebang.

Mike has other ideas, of course he has, the little brat.

He doesn’t want to wait for tonight to start celebrating. Instead he craves for morning sex as a Valentine present.

Mike is more the ‘’ _let’s stay in bed for a quick fuck before we head for work’_ ’ type of guy whereas Harvey is definitely the ‘’ _I have to get up early and go to the gym before my morning meetings’_ ’ type. Most of the time, Harvey needs a crowbar to extricate Mike from his Egyptian cotton sheets.

So, on Valentine’s day at 6 am, Harvey jumps out of bed, showers and gets dressed and finds himself being held hostage on his bed by a very clingy and determined Mike.

And this time, Mike wins with flying colors.

Because it proves very difficult for Harvey to resist when a completely naked Mike spreads himself on the bed, his lovely butt in the air waiting to be taken.

So, yeah, morning sex on Valentine’s day.

Harvey’s principles be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I still miss them like crazy.


End file.
